


Intertwined

by Phanwich



Series: Secrets For The Mad [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (Maybe? Idk), Banter, Based on a Dodie Clark song, But you already knew that, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Not Ashamed, Intertwined - EP, Kissing, M/M, Phil Lester's secret eating problem makes a cameo, Slow kisses, Snow, Snowy London is cold, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanwich/pseuds/Phanwich
Summary: "They think they love you, but no one can love you like I can."ORAnother fluff fic from yours truly because I can't write depressing stuff all the time and you can't read it all the time and I just like exploring this side of Phanfiction okay?(Don't judge me.)





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love writing cute fluff fics? I have exactly two modes- everything is depressing, or everything is cute.
> 
> Intertwined - dodie  
> https://youtu.be/4TJxmsj1lUg

> _Skin / Heat / Hair in your mouth / Feet touching feet // You and I / Safe from the world / Though the world will try // I'm afraid of the things in my brain / But we can stay here / And laugh away the fear // Numb / Fine / You create a rarity of my smile // So breathe / Breathe with me / Can you drink all my thoughts? / 'Cause I can't stand them // Intertwined / Free / I've pinned each and every hope on you / I hope that you don't bleed with me // I'm afraid of the things in my brain / But we can stay here / And laugh away the fear._

_~Intertwined - dodie (Intertwined - EP, 2016)_

 -•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Dan's fingers slide through Phil's hair as they kiss slowly.

Hitched breaths. Fingers intertwined beneath the blanket. Legs tangled together. Closed eyes. Lips against each other's.

Dan will never tire of kissing Phil, be it slow like this or heated and rough. Either way, he has Phil, so how can he complain?

Answer: he can't and he won't.

"I love you," Phil whispers breathily, pulling back and pushing up his glasses as they slide down the bridge of his nose. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too," Dan sighs. He rests his head against Phil's chest, letting the older boy kiss the top of his head. Phil's fingers fit with Dan's perfectly, and Dan has to smile at that.

Two puzzle pieces that slot perfectly together, just as they should.

"You hear it a lot, I know," Phil murmurs, wrapping his arm around Dan's shoulders and pulling him closer, "but I really do mean that."

"I think I hear most often from the internet," Dan laughs. Phil scoffs.

"They _think_ they love you," he replies, "but no one can love you like I can." Dan is silent a moment.

"You're probably right," he finally says.

"Probably?" Phil challenges playfully.

"Likely?" Dan offers.

"Try definitely," Phil suggests.

"You're most certainly correct without a shadow of a doubt," Dan decides. "Satisfied?"

"For now," Phil allows. He slides a hand beneath Dan's chin, gently forcing Dan to look up and slotting Dan's mouth against his own. Dan lets him, twisting his body around so that he's on his knees above Phil, the blanket falling away. Neither makes any move to replace it, too focused on the other to care.

Phil is perfect in every possible way, Dan decides as he feels the raven's fingers brush over his hip. Phil slides his hand up Dan's shirt, just slightly, and Dan shivers at the temperature change. Phil's hand is like ice, but Dan doesn't care right now.

Icy hands and all, Phil is his.

Similarly, he is Phil's.

"Love you," Dan murmurs against Phil's mouth.

"Love you too," Phil breathes, pulling back. "You're warm," he observes, pressing his hands against the small of Dan's back.

"You're cold," Dan shoots back. Phil laughs, removing his hands from Dan's skin.

"Sorry," he apologises. "It's a bit chilly today." He shivers dramatically. "Losing the blanket didn't help. What is it, like minus eighteen degrees in here?"

"It's not  _that_ cold," Dan argues. Phil raises an eyebrow. "What do you want? For me to tell God to make it stop snowing?"

"Couldn't hurt," Phil replies, giving Dan his signature smirk.

"Yeah, well, God hates me, so I don't think he's looking to do me any favours," Dan reminds him. "I thought you like snow."

"I do, but not when it's making me uncomfortably cold," Phil reasons. Dan stands up, adjusting his shirt before helping Phil to his feet.

"Well, how about we make a couple cups of hot chocolate?" Dan suggests. "Assuming you _didn't_ eat all the marshmallows, I mean," he adds, noticing Phil's slightly guilty expression.

"I left some!" Phil defends himself.

"What, like _one_ marshmallow for you to eat later?" Dan scoffs. Phil shrugs.

"I left _two_ ," he corrects. Dan groans.

"I'm so shaming you on Twitter later," he assures Phil as they enter the kitchen.

"No!" Phil cries, laughing as Dan pulls the mostly empty bag from the pantry with an exaggerated expression of horror.

"You heathen!" Dan gasps, throwing it down on the counter in disgust. "People like you will be the death of polite society!" Phil laughs harder, pushing up his falling glasses.

"Shut up," he chokes out, leaning against the counter. Dan grins, kissing Phil's cheek quickly before pulling out two mugs.

" _Make_ me."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I actually really love how this one came out. Holy cow, this might be my favourite.
> 
> I started writing this at 13:29 (CST) and just finished at 14:03 (still CST). Just over thirty minutes. That's all the time put into this and yet I love it more than the ones I've poured my heart and soul into?
> 
> Well, I hope you like it as much as I do because this just might be the most adorable thing I'll ever post.


End file.
